


Stigma

by beautifulandsweet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Light Bondage, Light-Hearted, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulandsweet/pseuds/beautifulandsweet
Summary: Sting finds a new use for his stigma magic. Rogue finds a new use for Sting's gloves.





	Stigma

“Are you sure about this?” Rogue leaned against the doorframe. He had just stepped out of the shower, but he had taken the time to tie his hair back and wrap a towel around his waist. Even at home, he felt vulnerable without his usual layers, but not nearly as vulnerable as the boy on the bed.

Sting sprawled on the mattress in only a pair of boxers. He grinned at Rogue as he trailed a finger across his stomach. Everywhere his finger touched left a trail of shining light. The glowing circular pattern was almost complete, with just the barest break in the lines where Sting stopped his finger.

“I’m all in,” he said. “You better take good care of me.”

Rogue closed the door and dropped the towel. He leaned over the bed, pressing his forehead against Sting’s. “It’s funny,” he murmured. “Every time I see that smile, I feel like I could do anything.”

“Sexy,” Sting purred. He hooked a hand behind Rogue’s head and pulled him down into a kiss. “I ever tell you that you’re sexy when you’re confident?”

“You too.” Rogue climbed over so that he was crouched over his partner, hands lightly balanced on Sting’s thighs. “Ready when you are.”

Sting touched a glowing finger to his stomach, completing the magic circle. Rogue could feel the muscle under his hands stiffen ever so slightly. The hand that Sting had been holding to his stomach flopped down like a puppet’s arm after the string had been cut. Sting craned his neck to glance down curiously.

“Still feel everything?” Rogue asked. Sting nodded, but the motion was jerky. “Try to move.”

Rogue could feel the muscle twitch under the palms of his hands, but after a moment, Sting subsided and let his head drop back onto the pillow. “Nope. Not moving an inch here.”

“Good.” Rogue crept forward and leaned in to nip at Sting’s ear. With his cheek pressed to the side of Sting’s face, he could feel the heat gathering in his partner’s face and feel the thrum of his heartbeat pick up. “Don’t get too excited. Now that I have you where I want you, I plan to take my time.”

“Urgh, that is not fair,” Sting complained. Rogue smiled against his skin and proceeded to trail kisses down the side of his neck. Sting’s whine cut off, replaced by eager pants.

Rogue gently brushed Sting’s hands to the side, and he splayed one hand against his partner’s abs. “You know,” he murmured between kisses, “there’s been talk around the guild lately.”

“O-oh yeah?”

“Mmhm.” Rogue worried a bit of skin on his collarbone. “Yukino and Minerva were watching you at the pool the other day. They were saying how yummy your abs are.” Carefully avoiding the shining circle, Rogue licked those abs. 

“Not fair,” Sting grunted. “Have you heard what people say about you?”

“No, but I’ve heard Orga make comments about your ass.” Rogue tugged Sting’s ankles up, tucking them over his shoulders. Sting watched with a satisfied grin. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed Rufus checking you out during training.”

“What can I say? I’m a hottie.”

“You are.” Rogue’s lips continued downward until he was nibbling at the soft skin above his hip. Usually, whenever they found some time for themselves, it was Sting who tossed Rogue on the bed and came at him like a ravening beast. Rogue enjoyed the frenzy, the desperation when they kissed at some dirty inn after a long mission, the rush that came from stealing a few minutes in the back storage at the guildhall, touching hot skin between meetings. Between Sting’s duties as master and Rogue’s responsibilities as the second-highest ranking wizard in the guild, they had a full schedule. It was so rare the Rogue could take his time and unravel his partner _gently._

His fingers slowly traced winding loops down Sting’s sides, but his mouth traveled upward again for another slow, deep kiss. 

When they broke apart, Sting made a pleased little humming sound. “Bet you can think up some better uses for that mouth.”

So much for gentle. The next kiss was harsher-- hot and needy, tongues playfully wrestling until Rogue pulled away and left Sting panting again. Then he dipped his head down to suck a nipple red, only switching to the other after Sting whined.

Rogue brought up his fingers, pressing two into Sting’s mouth. He playfully nipped at them before giving them a suck. Rogue retaliated by pulling them out, pinching one of his nipples on his way down, and dipping his fingers under Sting’s boxers.

Beneath him, Sting went completely silently. Rogue suppressed a grin. Oh, he had heard plenty of rumors about his partner-- speculations about how wild he was in bed, how he probably took charge and made wild noises. The reality was so much better. Sure, Sting usually took charge, and he could be plenty wild-- as a tiger is wild when he silently stalks through the jungle and takes his prey without a sound.

And somehow, even with Sting silent and motionless and utterly at his mercy, Rogue still felt like he was in the tiger’s sight, like his partner had strategized how to get him exactly where he was. It was a heady feeling to be desired like that.

One of Sting’s ankles slipped as Rogue moved, and Rogue nipped at it as he tucked the ankle back over his shoulder. As his fingers went to work slowly massaging and stretching at puckered skin, Rogue kept his eyes on Sting’s face. Sting studied him with curious eyes, and Rogue wondered what he was thinking.

“I’m thinking that I should have done this ages ago,” Sting said.

“How do you do that?” Rogue found a tender spot that made Sting shiver. “Read my mind.”

“Your face doesn’t leave much to interpretation.” Sting tilted his head to the side. “I”m ready on this end, Rogue. Go wild.”

“Oh no, you’re not getting off that easy.” Rogue noticed the empty bedside table and cringed. He had been so eager earlier that he had forgotten to set out his supplies. Trying not to let the moment slip away, he quickly slid off the bed. When Sting’s eyebrows shot up in a questioning expression, Rogue pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Be right back.”

“You’re leaving me? Now?” Sting protested. “Hey! Get your cute butt back here, Rogue!”

“Patience!” Rogue checked the hallway, not wanting to flash the Exceeds if they came home early, but the coast was clear. He darted across the hall to the bathroom and pulled out a basket from the back of the bathroom vanity. He found the lube and condoms, and then he paused when he found something else.

“Hey, Sting?” he asked as he walked back into the room. “I have an idea.”

Sting lifted his head about an inch off the pillow before flopping back. “Gotta give me more than that, love. A little hard to see from here.”

Rogue stalked closer and dangled a pair of gloves, identical to his partner’s usual pair, in front of Sting’s face. “I want to give these a new use.”

Sting licked his lips. “Surprise me.”

Rogue lifted one of Sting’s hands and pressed a kiss to the palm. Then he gently tugged the gloves on to both limp arms and crossed them over Sting’s stomach. Using the ribbons at the biceps, Rogue tied Sting’s arms together so that they formed a loop. Sting watched as if he were taking mental notes. Rogue gave the bound arms an experimental tug, and when Sting made no sign that it hurt, Rogue ducked his head through the loop. When he sat back, he brought Sting up with him.

Sting took his opportunity. When his head rocked forward, he caught Rogue’s mouth and caught him in a kiss. Rogue could have laughed. Trust Sting to use this opportunity to surprise him.

With Sting held in place by his gloves, Rogue’s hands went to work. He yanked the boxers out of his way and unrolled the condom. His fingers found hot, puckered skin once more and ducked inside. 

Sting sucked at Rogue’s lower lip. When he let go, he whispered, “I know you can do better than that.”

“You asked for it.” Rogue wrapped his free arm around Sting and pulled him onto his lap. It was a little awkward, but Rogue lowered his partner down and entered him slowly. Sting stubbornly pressed his lips together, so Rogue returned to where he started, pressing kisses down Sting’s neck. Within a few seconds, he started to time each kiss to the rocking of his hips. 

Rogue had just brushed his lips against Sting’s Adam’s apple when Sting’s breath hitched. “You okay?”

“Yes.” Sting’s breath came in quick puffs. “Keep going.”

“Mmm.” Rogue rocked forward. “I think I need a little help.” He reached between them and brushed a thumb against the shining lines on Sting’s stomach. The magic circle blinked out, sending a pleasant shimmer through the air around them.

Then Sting surged forward, planting his mouth on Rogue’s and devouring him. Somehow, he managed to squirm closer so that his abs flexed against Rogue’s. Before Rogue fully processed what his partner had planned, Sting had rocked him backward. Rogue bounced as his back hit the bed, and only Sting’s quick reflexes kept their heads from knocking together.

“Couldn’t manage without me, huh?” Sting teased. Now it was his turn to drop kisses along Rogue’s jaw. Rogue grinned, enjoying the attention.

“Nope,” Rogue murmured, “It was a little weird not to see you moving. I like this better.” He rocked his hips to drive his point home.

Sting grinned. “If you like it so much, better finish what you started.” He wriggled his fingers so that they fluttered in the corner of Rogue’s vision. Rogue took the hint and wrapped a hand around Sting’s cock. He gave it a firm, slow stroke. Sting rocked forward in protest, and Rogue picked up the pace.

Sting shuddered as Rogue found the right spot. He pressed his forehead into the crook of Rogue’s shoulder. “I thought you were going to take your time.”

Rogue grinned. “Next time,” he promised.


End file.
